


【茸米】四月十六日梦

by FukurouNarthil



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FukurouNarthil/pseuds/FukurouNarthil





	【茸米】四月十六日梦

*初流米，茸米，3P预警，自行避雷

 

黑发的少年枕在他胸口，碧绿的眼睛看着他。

米斯达认得少年的眼睛，却不知道他是谁，少年的手自顾自在他身上游着，从身前到后背。他的身体敞开着，没有一片布料，饱满的胸乳和劲瘦的腰肢，少年的身体嵌在他腿间。

少年在他的胸口落下亲吻，从心口吻到乳尖，他张嘴将那凸起含进去，柔软的舌头重且缓地来回舔动。他的双手抱在米斯达的身后，修剪整齐的指甲陷入脊背流畅的肌肉线条中，他抱得那样紧，两肘狠狠夹着米斯达的腰。

“你认得他吗，米斯达？”是乔鲁诺的声音，他的右手从后方伸过来，贴在米斯达脸边，“他是谁？”

黑发的少年抬起头，粉红的舌尖从米斯达微肿的胸口拉出一条细长的线。他有一双绿色的眼睛，像一只波斯猫，透明的深邃的眼睛，经年不见阳光的绿潭一般，浮动着细小的光点。

“乔鲁诺……”米斯达开了口，嗓子哑得厉害。

“对……我就知道你认识他，米斯达。”乔鲁诺呼吸的声音落在他耳边，湿漉漉的。他的头发也蹭过他的额角，嘴唇在他的鬓边磨蹭，“确切来说，他叫初流乃，汐华……初流乃。为什么不叫叫他的名字呢？”

乔鲁诺的手从米斯达的侧脸滑下去，掌心冰凉，顺着米斯达紧实的肩颈，仿佛一位雕刻家在涂抹自己的作品。

汐华初流乃侧着脸枕在米斯达胸腹，少年未脱稚气的脸颊鼓起一点，这让他看上去不那么像一个无机质的人偶了。他仍然看着米斯达，米斯达可以数清他上翘的睫毛。

“初流乃。”米斯达的手覆上少年的脑后，那里很柔软，是温热的。少年闭上眼睛，在米斯达的腹部磨蹭脸颊，然后又用鼻尖磨蹭，身体一点点向下滑去。

他啄吻着米斯达的小腹，甚至那些打着卷的毛发。他的鼻尖碾过那里发烫的皮肤，柔软冰凉的嘴唇碰到米斯达半翘起的性器上。

“看来初流乃亲得你很舒服，米斯达。”乔鲁诺的亲吻落在米斯达颈后，嘴唇和初流乃有着相近的温度，他的手取代了初流乃先前的吻，从后方抚上米斯达的胸部，拇指和食指捏住乳头轻轻向外拉扯。

初流乃已经用手握住米斯达的阴茎，像把玩某种玩具一样不规律地撸动，前端有抑止不住的液体渗出来，他又把舌尖伸过去舔掉，最后就开始一下一下地舔弄起那小口，似乎是在舔一根冰淇淋。

米斯达喘息起来，在初流乃小猫一样有些粗糙的舌头再次略过前端时，他忍不住伸长了脖子向后倒去，乔鲁诺在他身后接住他，让他的后脑枕在自己的锁骨处。

乔鲁诺吻他的额头，手指仍在玩弄他已经红肿的胸部，他用食指戳着，又用中指去拨动，米斯达的脑袋在他肩膀处不安地摇晃，他便收回欺负他乳尖的手指，安抚地摩挲他颤抖的喉结。

“不要……吞……”米斯达断断续续地阻止少年的动作，下身的快感传来太过强烈，他徒劳地伸手抓着少年的头发，却使不上一点力气。于是少年将他的性器吞得更深，绿色的双眼掩盖在浓密的睫毛之下，只从眼尾能看出一点色欲的绯红。

乔鲁诺掰过他的脸和他接吻，将他溢出喉咙的呻吟尽数咽下。他品尝米斯达的唇舌，将他的舌尖咬住细细地舔，像在吃一块布丁。

“嗯唔——”米斯达突然挣扎起来，向后伸手想推开乔鲁诺，他身上的每一寸皮肤都绷紧了，乔鲁诺知道这意味着什么，却更加恶劣地不放开他的嘴唇，一只手狠狠地拧住他的乳尖。

米斯达高声呻吟的一声，如果不是乔鲁诺堵着他的嘴，那一定会是近乎尖叫的一声。他射了出来，几乎全都射进初流乃的嘴里，人偶一样精致的少年抬起脸，白色的浊液沾在他的嘴角，那被玷污的美感几乎要让米斯达羞耻地流下眼泪。

他的性器还在抽搐，初流乃白皙纤细的手指在柱身上来回地刮蹭，直到它抖动着射完最后一点。初流乃用手背蹭掉嘴角的液体，趴回米斯达身上和他接吻，像一只讨赏的猫。

“对他说，你做得很好。”乔鲁诺说着，一只手伸向了米斯达的臀部。

“你……你做得……很好。”米斯达在接吻的间隙喘息着说，得到乔鲁诺在他侧脸落下的几个轻吻。

“多夸夸他吧，米斯达，”乔鲁诺说，“只要他让你高兴，就多夸夸他吧。”

米斯达将纤细的少年搂进怀里，人偶一样完美的身体在他的臂弯中有了温度。少年眷恋地舔舐他的嘴唇，仰起脸吻他的睫毛，米斯达在他深潭一样的双眼中看见自己的倒影，像和自己的命运静静对视。

身后乔鲁诺揉捏他臀部的那只手终于将指尖探进缝隙中，指尖戳到入口浅浅地往里送了一些。米斯达的身体抖了一下，惊动了怀里的初流乃，他把手撑在米斯达胸口，支起身体居高临下地看他。

那手指接着往里探，来回抽插着，手指的主人对米斯达很熟悉，轻易就找到了敏感点，用指腹压着那里打着转揉按。米斯达最受不了这样，呻吟不住地泄出来，甚至有一声高过一声的趋势。他的脸烫得厉害，身体也像要烧起来似的，射过一次的性器很快又变得硬挺，抵在初流乃的小腹上。

初流乃歪着头看米斯达的表情，脸上仍是不动声色的模样，动作却像饶有兴致似的，观察着米斯达的反应。

米斯达被他这样看着，更觉得羞耻，想用手臂挡住脸，身后的乔鲁诺又抓住他的手，阻止了他的动作。

“教教他，”乔鲁诺依然语气平稳，“他会做得很好。”

米斯达像着了魔，乔鲁诺松开他的手之后，他便攥住初流乃纤细的手腕，引着他往自己的腿间去。

初流乃显得很顺从，指尖触到那湿漉漉的穴口处，就迫不及待一样往里探进去。乔鲁诺的手指抽了出去，留初流乃独自在里面摸索。

初流乃不得要领，手指在内壁上戳挠着，反而叫米斯达更不堪折磨。等到他好不容易找对了敏感处，却仍是毫无章法地碰触，时而用指腹磨蹭时而用指尖碾过，虽然他指甲并不长，但米斯达还是没有抑制住呻吟，眼泪从他雾气蒙蒙的黑眼睛里流出来，他断断续续地叫停。

“不……不要那样，初流乃——”米斯达按着初流乃的肩膀叫出来。初流乃很不知所措似的停下动作，手指还嵌在米斯达身体里。

“抱歉，不要怪他，米斯达。”乔鲁诺伸出手去，轻轻摸了摸初流乃黑色的头发，“他想要做好的，想要对你好的，不要拒绝他。”

米斯达胸口起伏着，喉头滚动一下，接着自暴自弃一般张开了大腿，道：“唔、没关系，很舒服……初流乃，所以……按你的方式做……就好……”

初流乃的眼睛又亮起来。

他的手指继续摩擦着米斯达体内的敏感处，直到米斯达又一次射出来，这次射得比上次更多，溅在初流乃的胸口和他白皙的肤色融为一体，还有几滴落在他自己麦褐色的胸腹，被初流乃一一舔净了。

“进、进来……”米斯达偏开目光，大张着腿邀请黑发的少年，少年于是将自己的阴茎抵在入口，秀气笔直的一根直干进去，挤出一片水声。

米斯达随着他进入的动作发出一声绵长的呻吟，乔鲁诺来回摩挲他颤抖的胸口，像某种无声的鼓励。

黑发的少年从脸颊至耳尖皆是绯红，透出极其惑人的艳色来，他嘴角绷着，一滴汗从额上滑落，便被舌尖舔去。与他那处子的样貌极不相称的是他下身的动作，大开大合地进出，几乎是整根拔出再整根没入地干着。

他已经记住了米斯达敏感点的位置，前端朝着那个地方顶弄，米斯达挣扎着想并拢双腿，却被他强硬地撑开。他双手抓着米斯达的膝盖，俯下身索吻，米斯达抱着他的背吻他，吻到津液顺着下巴滴落。

少年加快了顶撞的速度，米斯达也濒临极限，自己抚慰着前端。几乎是最后的冲刺了，米斯达模模糊糊地听见身后乔鲁诺的声音。

“米斯达，请你爱我。”他声音平稳，从后方咬住米斯达的耳尖，“请你爱我。”他说着，好像初流乃也跟着开口了。在这场疯狂的性事中始终缄口不言的初流乃，他喃喃着：“请你爱我。”

初流乃骤然趴在米斯达身上，射进米斯达的身体里，米斯达的身体也陡然放松下来，倒进乔鲁诺的怀里。

乔鲁诺吻他的额头，松开了放在他腰上的手。

“我爱你，我爱你，”初流乃抬起脸，凝视着米斯达的眼睛，他的声音和身后乔鲁诺的声音重叠在一起。米斯达晕眩起来，模糊的视线中初流乃的脸也和他熟知的乔鲁诺的脸渐渐重叠了，他的嘴唇开开合合，“谢谢你，米斯达，我爱你。”

身后的支撑消失了，乔鲁诺和初流乃成为同一个人。形状姣好的嘴唇在米斯达唇上缱绻地触碰一下，接着米斯达向后倒去，坠入无边的黑暗中。

 

****

 

米斯达猛地睁开眼睛。

他躺在乔鲁诺的床上，腰间搭着乔鲁诺赤裸的胳膊，脸前是暗红色的床帐，布料边缘垂下金色的流苏。

他的脖子睡得有点疼，想来是乔鲁诺又在梦里把自己抱得太紧，害他没法调整姿势的缘故。米斯达小幅度地扭动脖子，转动僵硬的关节看向床头的钟——差两分钟早上七点，他醒得早了。

乔鲁诺抱着他腰的胳膊紧了紧，他睡觉向来不安稳，一点动静都可能让他醒过来。米斯达见他睫毛抖动着，看上去已经要从睡梦中醒来，索性翻个身抱住他，安抚地拍了拍他的背。

“你醒得好早，米斯达……”乔鲁诺在米斯达的胸口咕哝道，“今天不是还在休假吗……”

“不是有那种嘛，很经常的那个，”米斯达把脸埋进乔鲁诺的头发里，嗡嗡地说，“做梦梦到自己从很高的地方掉下去，然后就醒了。”他其实已经不记得自己做了什么梦了，只隐约感觉是个有点刺激的梦……米斯达睁开眼睛，耳朵有点红，好像还梦到了……

“我好像梦到以前的你了。”米斯达说。

乔鲁诺听了，把脑袋从他胸前抬起来，笑着问：“是因为我昨天给你看了以前的照片？”

“我不知道，大概是吧。”米斯达撅起嘴。昨天是乔鲁诺的生日，也算是整个组织第一次正式给他庆生，办了一个规模不小的生日会。本来米斯达是在放假的，但既然要出席酒会，作为近侍的他还是跟着去了，没想到会上真有不知好歹的跳蚤两三只，当场被米斯达几枪崩了手脚——他不想让乔鲁诺的生日会上多出几具尸体。

晚上福葛拿着那几人的报告过来，说他们暗中在调查乔鲁诺的过去，米斯达就从他的报告里看见了乔鲁诺以前的照片。

他之前还真不知道乔鲁诺曾是黑发，还有个日本名字叫汐华初流乃。

福葛走了以后，乔鲁诺和他闲聊了几句自己的过去，包括自己向往黑帮的理由，他不太愿意提起自己的生母和继父，没有把话题深入，之后就把米斯达带到床上去了。

“你和以前的我做了什么？”乔鲁诺问，“勾引他了？”

“你说什么呢。”米斯达没忍住笑出来，“我不太记得了，总之没干什么正经事吧……我就记得你好瘦，天啊，要是我当年遇到你这样的小鬼头，可能会请你吃布丁，当然，其中很大一部分原因是你长得好看。”

乔鲁诺又把脸埋回米斯达胸口，笑得脊背都在抖动，米斯达假装去拉他的头发要把他拉起来，他两手抱着米斯达的腰却愈发抱得紧了。又笑了一阵，才往后退一点，说：“不管什么年纪的我，碰到米斯达肯定都会被勾引吧，无论是被布丁还是被你本人。”

他说得一本正经，嘴角抿着，米斯达反而不好意思起来，他揉了揉鼻子，挪开视线，道：“反正休假的话，干脆出去玩吧……我会给你买布丁啦。”

乔鲁诺没有绷住，嘴角又漏出笑来。

真是可爱啊，他的米斯达。

 

—END—

福葛：？？？米斯达休假就算了giogio你休什么！给我滚回来工作！！！


End file.
